Life Isn't Always Roses and Happiness
by JeffTheKillerLovesKnives
Summary: Valentine has a hard life. He wishes everything could be different and he could have a better life. Ever since his parent's died when he was only 4 years old, he has been treated poorly by everyone. Can his life be turned around with the help of a few well known people? Sorry. SUmmary probably sucks, the story is much better, I promise. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: blood, abuse. Disclaimer- I do not own some characters that will come into the story later on. I can't say who they are yet because that would ruin the surprise. Anyway. I don't own the mysterious characters to come.**

Valentine walked into his new house. He set his stuff down on the floor and went to explore the house. He walked up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He looked out the window and watched his father help unload the moving truck. His mother was unloading their car with the help of his brothers and sisters. He lived in a foster home and they just moved. He's been living with them for a few years. He was previously living in an orphanage. He hated the orphanage and he hates his foster parents. His foster father hates him. He always finds a reason to yell at him.

"Valentine! Get out here and help us!" His foster father, Clayton yelled.

Valentine rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs. He walked outside and grabbed a bag, walking back inside. He set it down on the floor and grabbed his bags, heading to the room he was in before. He put his stuff in there and went back downstairs.

After all the stuff was inside, Valentine walked into his room and closed the door. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and slowly slipped into sleep.

~.~.~.~

Valentine woke up to the sound of the door slamming open. He sat upright and saw his foster father standing over him, "We should have never adopted you. You're a horrible child. No wonder your parents didn't want you."

Valentine looked at Clayton in shock. "What did I do!?" A loud slap echoed around the room.

"Don't talk back to me!" He hissed.

Valentine nodded and looked at his feet. He heard snickering and looked up through his bangs and saw one of his foster brothers and sisters. They were laughing at him. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Clayton grabbed the boy's hair and yanked him off the bed. He threw him to the ground. "Go downstairs and make us all dinner!" He snarled and kicked Val in the ribs. He got up, walked to the kitchen and started to make dinner. As he was making dinner one of his foster brothers smacked the pan full of food onto Val's clothes. His brother laughed and left the room. Clayton walked in and saw the food all over the floor. "What the hell did you do!?"

Val spun around fast, "I- it wasn't me.. Connor- He-" He stuttered. He was slammed into a wall.

"Don't blame your brother. He's not in the room therefore he didn't do anything. You ruined our dinner. You're so useless! Clean this up and go to your room. As your punishment you won't be eating dinner. Understand!?" Clay stormed into the other room and ordered pizza. Val got onto the ground and cleaned up the food.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, but he ignored it. "Haha. You got in trouble." Connor laughed.

"Fuck you!" Val screamed and pushed his brother into a wall. He felt the anger build up inside him and his eyes changed to blood red. He stormed to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed a book that he had in his room and threw it at the far wall. It caused a loud thump to be heard and it created a small hole in the wall. Valentine let out a loud yell and punched the wall, causing a hole to form and his knuckles to bleed. Valentine sometimes can't control his anger. He's a demon so his emotions are hard to control. He could kill his family if he wanted, but he would be found and used for experiments. The humans have been trying to find a demon to experiment on. No one knows he's a demon except his parents, but they died when he was really little.

The door opened and Clay was standing in the door. He grabbed Val's hair and threw him onto his bed. He climbed ontop of the bed and pinned him down. Val snarled and it was an animalistic snarl. He kicked and tried to throw his father off. The back of his father's hand connected with his face. Val's arms were pinned above his head so he hand no way to get out from under his father.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Clay growled. He pulled out a pocket knife and smiled evily. He stabbed Val in the side.

Val laughed loudly, "You can't hurt me you dick! Hahahahahah! You can't kill me! You can't hurt me!" He said in a deep demonic voice. His father stabbed him in the shoulder. "Hahaha! Your attempts are weak!" He pushed his father off.

"What the hell!? What the hell are you?" His father snarled.

Val cracked his neck and laughed, blood running down his shoulder and side. He opened his mouth, "I'm your worst nightmare!" He snarled and snickered. He stood over his father. Don't ever fight a demon. If I was in my full demon form, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." He glared at the man he has come to hate in the years. After his statement he started to calm down and his eyes faded back to the ice blue they normally are and he fell to the ground, passing out.

~.~.~.~

Val woke up and he was strapped down to a table. There was a bright light over his head and the rest of the room was pitch black. He pulled on the straps, but he couldn't get out if them. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned his head. A figure came and stood next to him. He couldn't see any details. All he saw was a figure looking down at him.

"Looks like you're awake. Good. Now we can get started."

Val heard screeching wheels and he turned his head to see a tray of scalpels, syringes, scissors, knives and other tools. His eyes widened. He pulled on the straps and struggled. He tried kicking his feet, but they were strapped down as well. His breath quickened, "No! Stay away from me! Let me go!" Be pulled more, but it just caused him pain.

"Now now. You don't have to struggle. You can't escape and you won't be leaving anytime soon." The male voice chuckled.

Valentine heard more pairs of footsteps and three more figures stood over him. He heard metal clanging on metal and saw the man pick up a pair of scissors. Val pulled and kicked. "No! Get away from me!"

The man laughed, "Don't worry. Im not hurting you... Yet," The man took the scissors and cut Val's shirt open. He cut the sleeves and the fabric laid underneath him.

"No... Leave me alone! Get away from me!" His eyes turned blood red and he struggled more.

The people watched him struggle with interest. He started to get scared and angry.

"LET ME GO!" He growled.

A new voice from the other side from the first man spoke up, "He's getting angry. I heard that if demons get too angry they'll change into their full demon form."

"Yes. That is true. But in case he gets close to escaping I'll be able to stop him," The first man spoke again.

Valentine snarled and it turned to a wolf-like snarl. He yelled in frustration. It was almost like a roar. His back arched as he tried to break the straps. Big, ram-like horns grew from his skull. His fingers grew to big sharp claws. There was a sickening sound, like something ripping. His back started to bleed all over the place. Huge, black feathery wings ripped out of his back, drenched in blood. Val flapped his wings, making the figures step away. One stepped towards him and stabbed a syringe into his arm, injecting a liquid into his veins. Val slowly felt tired and soon passed out on the table.

**I'm sorry. It's probably really short, but I'll upload it quicker than my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately. I'll post two chapters as an apology for taking so long. This chapter is shorter than I thought it was, sorry for that. Disclaimer: I own Valentine, but not the people that will come in later in the story. Warnings: Blood and gore**

Val opened his eyes and he squinted at the bright light. He groaned in pain and frustration. He's been strapped to this table for hell knows how long. He is rarely able to get up and go to the bathroom and he hasn't eaten in a long time. His ribs are now noticeable and he's weak. He's only given water and the scientists have done countless experiments on him, including cutting him open and poking his organs. He can heal so he doesn't die from blood loss or anything. He heard footsteps and a scientist came over to the table. "Do you need to use the bathroom or are you thirsty?" Val nodded in response and the straps were loosened. He tried to escape a few times, but it resulted in him getting tasered or stabbed by a syringe and knocked out. Plus. He's too weak to run. He can barely move.

Once the straps were off him, the scientist helped him stand. Valentine stood up and followed the female out of the room and down the hall. Other scientists were talking in the hallway. It was like a hospital, but there were experiments instead of patients. The female stopped at a bathroom, opening the door for him. Valentine stepped in and she followed behind. The scientists would follow him to make sure he didn't hurt himself or try to escape even though there's no window in the bathroom, so there's no way to get out unless he punched through the concrete wall.

Valentine did his buisiness, shifting uncomfortably because there was a female in the same room. She wasn't watching, but it was still unsettling. When he was done he zipped his pants... Which mind you was the only piece of clothing he had left. He also had underwear, but he didn't have a shirt, socks or shoes. Val washed his hands and turned back to the woman. She opened the door and took him to a water fountain. She grabbed a paper cup and filled the cup. She handed it to Valentine and he downed it. He had a few more glasses before he was satisfied. She led him back to the table he has been in for so long. She helped him sit back on it. He kicked his feet back and fourth, not wanting to lay back down.

"Lay back down, Valentine," She ordered softly.

He sighed and met her eyes, "How long have I been here?" He said in a raspy voice.

"About 18 months." She responded. Valentine nodded and looked down his feet. He felt a small, warm hand lift his face up. "Valentine. I know its hard... I'm sorry."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" He yelled. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't be stabbing me and ripping me open! You'd let me go if you were sorry!" He snarled. "You don't know what it's like to be cut open, stabbed and poked everyday of my life!" He jumped up from the table and pushed last her, walking to the door.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Valentine. Don't make me use force." She warned. Val pulled his arm, but her grip tightened. She pulled him back to the table and sat him down. He snarled at her and struggled to get out of her grip, but was too weak to do anything. She strapped his hands down an then strapped his feet. She walked to the door and gave him one last glance, "I'm sorry." With that said, she left the room.

Valentine laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Why me...? Why does my life always have to be hard... Can't I have happiness for once?" He mumbled to himself. He heard the door open again and another scientist walked to his side.

"Alright. Now that you went to the bathroom and you got water, its time to get your blood drawn," The male said. Valentine stared up at the ceiling and he felt the man stick a needle into his arm. After a minute or so, he felt it get removed. The man placed the vile in a bag and turned back to the demon. "Alright. That's all over. I'm going to give you novocation." Valentine closed his eyes and felt another needle dig into his skin, except this time it was in the side of his stomach. The man pulled it out and picked up his clip board. "Well let that take its course and the others will be here in a half hour or so. You should get some sleep."

Valentine closed his eyes and slowly slipped into sleep. He awoke not long after to a pain in his stomach. The other scientists were cutting through his flesh. They clipped a metal ring to his flap of skin, holding it open and did the same to the other side. He gritted his teeth in pain and groaned. The novocation made it less painful, but he could still feel it and it hurt like hell. The scientists began running their tests and stuff, like they have been doing everyday for the past year and a half. For the first time since when Val was 4 when his parents died, a tear rolled down Val's face. One of the scientists seemed to notice because she wiped it away with a gloved hand. They all went back to what they were doing, not caring.

More tears rolled down Val's cheeks and his body began to shake with sobs. One female leaned down so Val could see her face. "Valentine... Are you alright?" She asked.

Valentine shook his head no. "Why... would I be... alright? You all have been..." He sniffles and his body kept shaking with his sobs. "Cutting me open... Stabbing, poking and shoving syringes in my body... Please... Please stop... You've done enough tests... Please... Please... I can't take it anymore... Please... It hurts..." He kept crying, no matter how hard he tried to stop. "I don't want to hurt anymore... Please... I wanna leave..."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry sweety..." She stood upright again and they kept doing tests. Valentine couldn't do anything except lay there and cry.

**Again. Sorry it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter for you all. Disclaimer: I do not own these mysterious characters. They belong to their rightful owner. Warnings: More blood and gore.**

? P.O.V

"You must find him. He's in custody in a lab. Break him out and bring him back to me." My boss told me.

I nodded, "May I ask why you need him?"

My boss looked at me. "Because. I've been watching him for some time now and I found out he's not human, that's why he is in custody." He explained.

I nodded again and turned to walk out the door, "What is he if I may ask. Is he one of us?"

"No. He's a demon. But he will be useful to me. You may like him too. He seems like the type of person you'd get along with." My boss smiled at me.

I opened the door and left his office, walking out the front door in search of the boy. I walked through the portal that seperated our world from the humans' world. I was told from my boss where the boy lived before he got taken by the scientists. I got to the house and climbed in the back window. Turns out I landed in his room. I found a back pack and I shoved his clothes in it. He probably wouldn't have many clothes. Or any clothes for that matter. After I packed them, I exited the room cautiously and made my way down the stairs. I saw his parents... Or what I assumed to be his parents sitting on the couch, watching TV together. I walked up to the couch and stood behind it. The woman got up to do something and I hid behind the couch. She walked away and I followed her. She disappeared into the kitchen and I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh shush shush shush," I pressed my knife to her throat. "If you cooperate, I won't kill you. Understand?" She nodded as a response, staring at me in horror. "Now. I want you to tell me where you sent your son. Who did you call and where did they take him?" I slowly moved my hand slightly away from her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream from the doorway. A girl stood there, staring at me in shock. A few other people ran to see what the situation was. I grabbed the mother by her hair and held the knife against her throat.

"If any of you take a step, I'll slit her throat." The mother hand tears rolling down her face. "Now answer my question!" I snapped at the mother.

She looked up at me, "I don't know. Honest. My husband called them." She gripped my wrist so I couldn't kill her.

The husband looked at her and then me. "What're you talking about?"

"Where did you send your son!? Where did they take him! Who did you call!?" I snarled.

The husband snorted in disgust, "Like I'd tell you. You ugly freak!" He hissed.

"Ugly!?" I threw the knife at him. It dug into his shoulder. He screeched in pain. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" I snarled. I pushed the mother away and walked to the father. The teens were cowering, not knowing what to do. I yanked the knife out of his shoulder. He groaned in pain. I stepped on his shoulder, causing pain to shoot through him. "Now answer me!"

"The... The... scientists who were trying for so long to find a demon... I don't know what they're really called. I swear! Just don't hurt my family!"

I leaned over, putting my arm on my knee, putting more pressure on his wound, "Now. Was that so hard?" I stepped off him, yanking him to his feet by his shirt collar.

"There! You have your answer. Now please just leave us alone. You promised." He begged.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "I never promised anything." With that said, I stabbed him in the stomach and gutted him. "That's for abandoning your child just because he's different." I snarled and drooped him to the ground to bleed to death. I grabbed the wife's hair and slid my knife right through her throat, decapitating her. I threw the head at the kids. They screamed and tried to run. I cut them off and backed them into a corner.

"You are all weak. Weak idiots! Next time. Don't bully someone who's different... Oh... Wait. There won't be a next time." I laughed like a mad man and killed them all. I turned and walked out of the house, after writing my usual message. I walked down the street, as if nothing happened.

"Hold on, Kid. You'll be out of there soon enough." I said to myself and walked, in search for the boy.

**~~Gasp! Who could this mysterious man be? You'll find out soon enough~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's P.O.V

I was awoken by the sound of talking and beeping noises. I looked to my right and saw some scientists running tests. What a surprise. I turned my attention back to the ceiling. I just want to get out of here. I took a deep breath and for the first time I felt just how hungry I am. I could smell all the scientists' blood running through their veigns. I smiled for a second before letting it fade.

I looked over at them again, "I... I have to go to the bathroom..." I mumbled.

One of them leaned down, "Were still running tests. You'll have to wait."

"But I can't wait." I bit my lip.

The scientist sighed and undid the straps. Once he did, I kicked all the tools away, including the syringes and jumped on one of the scientists. I sank my sharp teeth into his neck. My demon side took over and I ripped a chunk of his skin off. I drank the blood that poured from his neck as the others tried to pull me off the man.

My wings came out of my back and my claws grew. My horns grew as well as my tail. One of the scientists grabbed a syringe, but I hissed at him and smacked him with my wing. He flew into a far wall, getting knocked out. The others tried to get me, but I turned into a hell hound and jumped on one. I sank my teeth into his flesh and ripped one of his arms clean off. I sucked the blood from the arm and ate some of the flesh. I attacked the rest of the scientists, killing them all.

Once I was done I heard the door open and some more scientists ran in. I was crouched in the corner in my half demon half human form with wings, tail horns and claws. They held tasers in their hand and they walked towards me. I created a fire ball on my hand and threw it at them, burning them to a crisp.

I ran through the door and down the hall. My feet made slapping sounds on the ground as I ran. Some scientists saw me and tried to catch me, but I pushed them away and kept running. The front doors came into view and I picked up my pace. I started to lose my breath, but would stop at nothing to get away. I was almost at the door when someone canlme around the corner, rolling a cart. I ran into it, tripping and falling over. The tools fell over and the person fell as well. They had a face mask that doctors wear and he sat up, rubbing his head. I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door. I looked around and saw a long drive way sort of thing that led to a main road. There were cars in the parking lot and I ran to one. I pulled on the handle, but the door didn't budge. Some scientists ran towards me. I ran away from them, towards the main road. There was a lot of traffic and there wasn't an opening. I turned and saw the scientists getting closer. I closed my eyes and flapped my wings. I lifted off the ground and I flew into the air. I went higher into the sky and flew towards the wooded area near by.

I slowly lowered myself towards the ground. I've never flown before so I wasn't sure how to do it. But I figured it out and im finally away from them. I sighed in relief as I landed on the ground. My wings, tail, horns and claws disappeared and I curled up on the ground. I closed my eyes, too tired to do anything and fell asleep.

~.~.~.~ ? P.O.V

I finally found the place they kept the boy. I opened the doors and it was a disaster. There were carts and tools all over the ground. Some scientists were oon the ground. I took a face mask the doctors wear and a lab coat and walked through the lab. No one seemed to suspect me because I took a random name tag and put it on. I hid my hair in one of the hats they used as well. I came to a room that read important experiment. Unauthorized personnel no enter. I scanned the name tag and the door unlocked. I pulled it open and there were scitentists all over the floor, dead. There wwere ashes on the ground as well. There was blood all over the floor and the experiment table. I walked to the table and saw viles of blood and weird liquids that are unknown to me. I leaned down and picked up something. I held it up to the light. It was a black feather. 'Where did this come from?' I asked myself. I looked at a clip board on a tray.

'First name: Valentine, Last name: Unknown, Age: 17, D.O.B: Unknown, Species: demon. Info: His parents were killed in an accident 13 years ago. He was put into an orphanage and 5 years ago adopted by a foster family.' I threw the clip board at a wall. It smashed and I groaned in frustration. "Just perfect. He's gone! Dammit!" I cursed and left the room. I walked to the front door and as I was walking out there were scientists coming back into the building. I grabbed one by his shirt and held a knife to his throat. "Where is he!? What did you do to him!" I snarled.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" The man asked.

I laughed sarcastically, "Don't make me laugh. You know who I'm talking about. The boy! Where's the boy! Valentine! What did you do with him!?" I growled.

"He... he got away! Please. Just let me go." The man begged.

I rolled my eyes, "Which way did he go?"

"I don't know... He flew that way." The man pointed towards the road.

I threw him to the side and left the building, taking the lab coat, cap and mask off. I got to the street and waited for a break in the line of cars. Once there was, I ran across the road. I saw the line of trees in the distance and walked towards them. I stepped into the woods and my boss appeared in front of me.

"Good jo- Where's the boy?" He asked.

I scratched the bback of my head. "Well... I kind of... got there too late..."

He 'looked at me with anger in his 'eyes,' "What do you mean you got there too late?"

I looked at my feet, "He... escaped and I got there after he escaped. I was told he went this way..."

"You'd better find him!" He snarled and disappeared.

I sighed in frustration and walked deeper into the woods. I opened my mouth to call his name, but knew that wouldn't help. He's probably terrified of being caught again. I rubbed the back of my head. Where could he be hiding. I walked through the woods and looked around. I heard the sound of leaves crunching and walked towards the sound. I came to a tree and saw a boy laying by it. He was sleeping and curled up in a ball. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was covered in dry blood. I knelt by him and noticed he had two wounds on his back. The wounds were open and had dried blood that looked almost black on the inside. They were the same length and parallel to each other. Going from his shoulder blades to his kidneys.

I placed a hand on his shoulder an lightly shook him. "Hey... Wake up, Kid." His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me. "Is your name Valentine?"

The boy looked cautiously up at me. "W-whose asking?" He scrambled to a fighting crouch and barred his teeth at me. "You're here to take me back to that place aren't you!?" He hissed.

"No. I'm not here to take back there. I'm here to help you. I'm nit going to take you back there. I promise." I held out my hand for him. "Please. You have to trust me."

He slowly reached out his hand and I kept mine still. He was staring at me and I knew he was looking at my face. I felt his hand in mine and I smiled. He smiled back. "I... I trust you... but if you lied to me. I will rip you to shreads." He hissed.

"I won't. I'd never want anyone to end up in a place like that." I helped him to his feet and walked into the woods.

Valentine walked after me. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" I responded without looking back at him.

He hesitated at first before he finally spoke up, "Who are you?"

I turned back to him and smiled, "My name's Jeff. Jeff the Killer."

**For any of you who guessed it was Jeff. You were right (obviously). I knew it was most likely very obvious, but oh well… I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**


End file.
